


Are we there yet?

by FabulouslySpiteful



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulouslySpiteful/pseuds/FabulouslySpiteful
Summary: Roy's trapped in a car with Danny and Shane. Arguments ensue over music.





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever story! This is purely based off the randomness inside my brain.

"Are we there yet?"

Roy rolled his eyes at the whining tone in Danny's voice. He sat back in his seat and watched Shane smirk. 

"You're fucking enjoying this aren't you?" he growled at the driver, who stared over at him with an innocent look. "Oh cut that crap! You know what I'm talking about!"

All Shane did was laugh at his friends melodrama, before focusing on the road ahead of them. He turned the volume up, hoping the music would drown out Danny's whining and Roy's bitching.

Danny's ears perked up at the sound of music. He moved away from the back of Roy's seat, sinking into his seat, while bopping his head to the song. 

"Is it very typical of every Australian to listen to INXS?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"They're icons!"

"There are other bands and artists you could pick from!"

"Like Justin Bieber?"

"FUCK. NO!"

Danny giggled from his spot, which caused Shane to grin at him through the visor mirror. Road trips were never boring when it came to Roy providing quips here and there. 

"How about a compromise? Hmm? I listen to New Sensation and then we can listen to whatever you want?"

"Sure, fine."

"Party!"

Roy rolled his eyes a second time. It was going to be a long drive to wherever Shane was taking them.


End file.
